


Do Not Go Gentle

by Mermaid_of_the_Woods



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drug Use, Enclave, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minutemen, Nate's an asshole, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nuka Cola, Nuka World Raiders - Freeform, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Porter Gage does not understand how to use his heart, Porter Gage has a heart, Sole Survivor also does not understand how to use heart, Sole Survivor is a matchmaker, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_of_the_Woods/pseuds/Mermaid_of_the_Woods
Summary: He gasped, eyes not used to the blackness of the inside of Fizztop Grille. He blinked for a moment, before stumbling towards the computer’s screen, the only thing that he could use for light. His eyes flashed towards his arm, there is miniature handwriting. Three words that had now pulled him to understanding, Ellowyn Grace Hartford. For the first time in his thirty-three years, Porter Gage is stuck with a soulmate.“That name on your arm, don’t find him until you decide to run.”“What name on my arm?”“Your soulmark.”“I don’t…..” Ellowyn’s eyes flashed down to her arm before sucking in a breathe. In scrawling letters that barely made sense, the words Porter Gage. “I’ll keep that in mind, Mama Murphy.”
Relationships: Cait/Paladin Danse (Fallout), Curie/John Hancock (Fallout), Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready, Mama Murphy & Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor, Preston Garvey/Piper Wright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Dream a Little Dream of Me

_Dream a Little Dream of Me_

_One Year, Four Months Before_

_For the first time since taking Nuka World six weeks ago, Porter Gage was chilled to the bone._ _It had seemed that his dreams had transported himself somewhere else that he’d never been before._ _The cold from the metal floors and walls seeped in his bones like he was standing at the edge of the Glowing Sea soaking in the radiation._ _His feet carried him towards the edge of the hall as he followed the voices, coaxing him towards the only door in his line of sight._

 _He could make out the words, though the advanced science had made no sense in his brain._ _P_ _rewar technology and medicine that had become so advanced that only the rumored Insitute could understand._

 _Porter Gage understood in his bones that this was not the Insitute._ _That whatever he was a witness to was something older than the Institue._ _His dream had somehow sucked him into a prewar memory, a memory when dropping a nuclear bomb had only been a fear of individuals._ _That they weren’t in this irradiated hell hole; if he could find a way out of this hall he could get a glimpse of the outside._

 _“Elloywn,” he heard a voice of someone state, eyes flickering towards the girl curled up on the metal table with tubes coming out of her body._ _The girl, Elloywn, was flicking a small tube connecting her cheek towards some contraception with fog flittering around._ _“If you just tell us what you saw then we won’t have to continue for today. The actual truth, Elloywn.”_

 _He watched her eyes flick from the floor, towards the door frame where Gage stood watching her._ _His hazel eyes met hers, dilated almost completely so he could barely see that she had two different eye colors._ _They had drugged her, drugged her so much that Gage wondered how she was even speaking._ _Still, for a moment a chill went down Gage’s spine as she turned away._

_For the first time, Gage wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save this girl in his dream, to take her away from this place. To rip the tube from her cheek, her back, and wherever he could find them. He wanted to take her somewhere close to Nuka World, find a place near there where Coulter couldn’t find her. A place where Nisha couldn’t find her. Where he could hide her for the rest of her days. The feeling felt foreign to him, a strange foreign that made him want to run back down the cold hallway._

_“I told you what I saw,” she replied, her voice breaking near the end. “_ _This experiment, you, me._ _Since none of you guys took my warning on Roger Maxson, all human experiment programs are getting cut.”_

_“Are we going to kill you?”_

_“No. You’re going to have me live with Johnathan Nate Uhlman and his new wife Nora._ _You’ll pay him a large sum of money to lie and say that I’m his sister who was just able to get back to the East Coast.”_

 _"Well, it looks like we’re going to rip information out of you until then. But you already saw that.”_ _The dream faded when he saw her slump forward, barely breathing._

He gasped, eyes not used to the blackness of the inside of Fizztop Grille. He blinked for a moment, before stumbling towards the computer’s screen, the only thing that he could use for light. His eyes flashed towards his arm, there is miniature handwriting. Three words that had now pulled him to understanding, _Ellowyn Grace Hartford._ For the first time in his thirty-three years, Porter Gage is stuck with a soulmate. A soulmate who had from he could tell had been somehow prewar.

It puts a wrench in his plans, they had just secured Nuka-Town USA. The gangs for the first time are starting to get along, it should only be a few weeks before he and Coulter start clearing out the parks.

Once the parks come, they’ll take the Commonwealth. Before they start, he’ll find the poor girl who has been attached to him. He’ll sneak her out of the Commonwealth depending on how weak she is, he might go with her. Getting her safe, once the Commonwealth is invaded would then become his priority. This damn soulmate bond making it already impossible to see her dead without him doing everything in his power to help save her. 

His mind wanders to where they could go, maybe one of those towns in the Captial Wasteland that he heard rumors of someone from a former gang going straight. They could go west heads towards the rumors of a free New Vegas that had traveled in. Porter Gage could even head back down towards the south, return home like a Prodigal son if his parents were still alive. 

Nuka World comes first though, it’s what he’s poured his blood and heart into. With his brains in it, there’s no way that Coulter and he will fail. Achieve the biggest plot in his life, then retire with the petite soulmate that he saw in his dream. Now that sounds like a life to live. 

* * *

Ellowyn’s eyes flicker to Mama Murphy as she sat on the floor of her old home in Sanctuary Hills. “So you have the Sight also, Child.” The statement caused Ellowyn to curl up more in a ball, leaning against the old wall. “Psycho with Jet is a good way to induce it.” 

“Almost drowning yourself than it getting used to restart your heart works too. That’s how I convinced Nate to get us spots in the Vault. Doesn't matter I didn't want the spot and I was trying to drown myself. ” She muttered, before turning to look at her. “Don’t you hate it sometime?” 

“Let me tell you a story. Once, there was a beautiful girl with a special power who used to get into all kinds of crazy adventures. She meets her soulmate who doesn’t like her powers, thinks they make her a slave to something evil.” 

“The Enclave, at least prewar.” 

“Let me tell the story, the power goes away. It’s gone when the boy and girl need it the most. The boy's gone, the girl's old. She now has friends and uses the power to keep them safe. That is the most important thing.” 

“This power, it’s not worth killing yourself over.” She snapped back, before turning her head. “If you don’t use it, then people can’t abuse it. I had tubes in me from the time I was three pumping me with drugs a day in and day out. I wanted to die so bad, but choosing to die to keep this power I can’t understand that.” 

“One day you will,” she stated in her oddly psychic tone. “That’s something I don’t even need to use the Sight for.” 

Ellowyn sighed, shaking her head. “I’m going to see if Sturges needs help with anything. Nate wants to head out to Diamond City tomorrow. I’m going to try to help Preston with that settlement nearby before he even wakes up.” 

“Ellowyn?” 

“Yes, Mama Murphy?” 

“That name on your arm, don’t find him until you decide to run.” 

“What name on my arm?” 

“Your soulmark.” 

“I don’t…..” Ellowyn’s eyes flashed down to her arm before sucking in a breathe. In scrawling letters that barely made sense, the words _Porter Gage._ “I’ll keep that in mind, Mama Murphy.” 


	2. The Best is Yet to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by: four re-writes, watching four videos of just Porter Gage talking, glaring at my computer because I'm too mad at my school district (because cutting days during a plague is SUCH A GOOD IDEA even though I have every school in the district call me once a week), and being frustrated I lost my computer mouse so I cannot play Fallout 4 or New Vegas.

_ The Best is Yet to Come _

_One Year Two Months Before_

Elloywn’s eyes darted across the dimly lighted bar as her warming beer rolled between her hands, a weight lifting off her shoulders as the time passed by.  Tonight had been a statement to the Insitute that they had not been a group to fool with, a public declaration that Kellog had been killed.  Only an hour before had the ragtag group loudly stated it on the balcony of the Old State House that they had brought Kellog down. That they were leaning against the balcony, watching as  Hancock made the statement that Nate Uhlman and Ellowyn Hartford would be the ones to tear down the Insitute for those sober enough to listen. With that, they were definitely members of Goodneighbor, the one town that the Insitute didn't want to fuck with.

Piper arrived from Diamond City soon after, wanting to interview the Synth Detetcitve that had accompanied them before interviewing the new Minu temen General and his strange bird-like sister that had been named “Angel of the Commonwealth.”  MacCready had gotten a wonderful bonus from today’s adventures and had spent almost half of it on enough drinks to get himself completely wasted. She knew for some reason that he wouldn't touch the rest of it, it was enough to spark her curiosity on what he was saving up for.

Still, she could feel someone watching her from across the bar.  Her eyes focused, still more used to darkness than bright sunlight to the man that had watched her most of the hour.  He was holding a beer in one hand, arm slung on the back of the couch, t he most noticeable thing about him was the metal eyepatch that rested on his right eye.  When he noticed her staring back, he made a come here motion with his head.

Her eyes flashed towards her brother, in a conversation with Hancock about how politics worked before the bombs dropped (she felt proud of his Anti-Enclave statements).  Realizing the one individual who kept her on a tight leash was preoccupied her feet carried her across the bar. 

She noticed the rough edges of the man, eyes flashing towards the clean bandaged on his left arm.  He could easily tower above her, with his one hazel eye staring into her soul.  He wore a simple pair of jeans, rugged boots, and a flannel shirt over a dirty blood-stained shirt. 

His eyes flashed on her, probably wondering how a girl like who could have survived in this wasteland, then slowly  motioned her to sit down. Once she had taken the place beside him, her eyes locked on the bandaged being unwrapped.

Part of her had expected to see her name, the delicate scrawl of her handwriting on her skin. She had not expected to see her last name, the name of a girl who did not exist to the government. If she had existed, then there was no way she could have been an experiment. Her eyes flashed towards the man, Porter Gage. “Your dreams are fucked up.” His voice was something that had surprised her, hearing it in real life. It was rough, warm on the edges that reminded her of the fires at the settlements. 

She laughed a good hearty laugh that made him smile. “Oh so like those worms from your childhood are not nightmare fuel? Or that one woman you have nightmares about finding me and torturing me.” 

“I didn’t know you saw that dream, from what I tell you don’t sleep.” 

Her hands went towards her lap, fingers playing with themself. “I don’t like reliving my past so I go until I can’t. It also doesn’t help that whatever they did to fuck me up allows me to go a bit longer.  I hope that you didn’t only find me to tell me that my dreams are fucked up.” She could barely hear her own voice from the crowd. Once again her brother and their group of friends were loudly and drunkenly cheering for their victory against Kellog and one step closer to defeating the Insitute. 

“Do you want to go somewhere private?” 

“I have a room at the Rexford, the only one that has the key also.” She replied, standing up. She noticed how they danced around each other, how they refused to bond. “That’s if you want to….” 

“If we bond, we have to be around each other and I’m not able to commit to that.” 

“We’ll meet in Goodneighbor when we feel the withdrawals.” She muttered, watching as he raised an eyebrow, smirking at her. “No real commits, no life stories.” 

“What if you don’t like what I do?” 

“Do you torture and genetically alternate children?” 

“No.” 

“Then I currently don’t give a fuck what you do. I need something stable in my life.” 

* * *

Gage's eyes glanced towards the petite woman running a finger lightly against his eyepatch. Her whiteish-blonde hair sprayed around the pillow, one brown and one green eye staring at him. It felt strange to be this gentle with a woman, before now he would have already been gone. Still, he had a fear that if he allowed her to see who he really was it would drive her away. 

“What are you thinking of Porter Gage?” She muttered, her lips going to brush against his collarbone. 

“I got to leave tomorrow.” 

“You’re not the only one.” She propped herself on her arm, shaking her head softly. “Tonight was a celebration, one last pause before my brother and I declare war.” 

“On what?” 

He watched as she sat up on the bed, propping herself against the headboard. Her eyes blinked for a moment, before turning away. He saw the miniature scar on her cheek, the sign that she had survived something that he couldn’t understand. Her head turned towards him, before smirking, “Have you heard of the group called the Insitute? My brother’s turning the Minutemen into a large enough army to declare war against them.” 

“The Minutemen, huh.” 

“He believes get them running the Commonwealth, get the Commonwealth to trust him. Then it’s an all-out war against them…” A knock on the door paused her at the current statement. 

“Ellowyn,” a male’s voice drunkenly stated. “It’s cold out here and I somehow lost my pants.” 

She sighed, grabbing the flannel off the floor before making her way to the door. “Robert Joseph MacCready! Go back to the Third Rail for the night.”

“But your brother kicked my drunken ass and told me that you needed to take your medication! He pays me to make sure you’re a functioning human being.”

Gage raised an eyebrow, grabbing his jeans to slide on. He watched Ellowyn’s head lean back an annoyed expression on her face. Her eyes turned to look at Gage before looking at the door. 

“Says the guy whose being so loud he’s probably waking up the entire Rexford.” She growled, before opening the door. “RJ, you told me you didn’t have on pants.” 

The man at the door was almost the same height as Ellowyn, barely being taller than her. He wore a tattered jacket and scarf, taking off his hat and placing it on the blonde’s head. On his back was a sniper rifle, and a half-drunken smile. “I thought you could use a laugh, makes all this shit a lot better. Your brother may pay me, but we all know you really run the show.”

Her eyes flashed towards Gage, before looking back at the man. “RJ, this is my soulmate, Porter Gage. Porter, this is my bodyguard RJ.” 

“I don’t know who to be more scared of, Elloywn here or Nate.” The man replied, “Nate’s fucking brute force but Ellowyn always has an ace up her sleeve when she uses it. Speaking of, you need to be fully focused tomorrow. Especially since we killed Kellog today.”

Her arms crossed, before turning to Gage shaking her head. “I’ll walk Gage to the stairs, then I’ll be back RJ. Where did my brother go anyway?” 

“Night with Magnolia.” 

He watched her eyes roll, before shaking her head. “Doesn’t surprise me.” He watched her head towards the door, before smiling back at him. “Coming Porter Gage?” 

  
  


_ He watched as she laid back on the grass, looking up at the trees. Her blonde hair was sprayed in the grass, as she closed her eyes. “El,” she turned to see the man standing at the edge of the door. “You okay?”  _

_ “It’s still strange…” she muttered, turning her eyes towards the sky. “Until last week I had only been in a lab. My life was four walls and now I’m allowed to see the stars.” She pointed a nicely manicured nail towards the sky. “That’s the Virgo constellation.”  _

_ “Did you read a lot about the stars when you were there?”  _

_ “The scientists got off for the weekend of Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. We got to read when they weren’t around, only approved books once before.” _

_ “How many of you guys were there.”  _

_ “Four, there was one of us that could actually bend animals to their will.” She laughed slightly, before turning to look at him. “You know we could actually get shot for treason for talking about this. Probably not shot, but people would know.”  _

_ “I was apart of a mind-control project. They said that it was removed but sometimes I don’t believe them.”  _

_ “Don’t tell anyone Nate, but sometimes I wonder if we’re actually the land of the free.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since MacCready is an actual dad that Nate paying him extra to make sure Elloywn is functioning is a good idea. The friendship between Elloywn and MacCready is something that I've enjoyed plotting around with. MacCready is very caps forwards while Elloywn's motives are sometimes not clear. 
> 
> Also, it will be a while before Ellowyn finds out he's a raider.


End file.
